Misconceptions
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: My name’s Selphie. That girl in bed with the blonde guy Zell, that’s me, and the cowboy in the doorway, that’s my boyfriend Irvine. I know from where you're standing it seems like I’m a total sleezebag, but trust me I can explain... :Final Chapter Up!:
1. I can explain

Misconceptions 

…I can explain

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy.

(A/N-Words in italic are Selphie talking.)

The door to the dorm room creaked open and light flooded into the darkened room, as a figure came into view. The people in bed looked up from the bed to see Irvine standing in the doorway.

"Zell?"

_Okay hold up! My name's Selphie. That girl in bed with the blonde guy Zell, that's me, and the cowboy in the doorway, that's my boyfriend Irvine. I know from where your standing it seems like I'm a total slut-bag, but trust me I can explain. It all started 3 weeks ago. It was the end of February, an I was planning Rinoa's birthday party…_

"Excuse me!" apologized Selphie as she rushed through the halls toward the front where she was supposed to see Rinoa off for her mission to Dollet. It was a routine mission: deliver this to that guy, bring back that guys letter, blah, blah, blah. But Rinoa would only get back on March 3rd the day of her birthday, so Selphie had to see her off. When she saw the raven-haired girl waiting in the front with some lower rank SeeDs Selphie called out to her.

"Rinny!"

_That's Rinoa. She's my best friend ever! She's wicked nice and has a crush on the quietest guy in Balamb: Squall Leonhart, who is, by the way, in training to take over the garden, but that's beside the point. I'm talking about Rinoa. She's really nic, and has some crazy sorceress powers, but the Matron helps keep those in check, anyways…she's really nice._

"I thought… I wouldn't catch you…. before you left!" panted Selphie as she tried to catch her breath.

"It wouldn't matter if you did, I'm only gone for three days…"

"THREE HOLE DAYS!" wailed Selphie as she threw her arms around Rinoa, "I"LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Rinoa looked around the front and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"It's okay…um…Selphie, you can let go of me now, I kinda have to go now." Selphie reluctantly let go of Rinoa. "Okay I must be off. See you on Friday!" Selphie watched as Rinoa entered the awaiting car with the two other SeeDs she was going on the mission with. As the car drove away Selphie's mind already began planning a party for her friend. She was about to leave when she spied someone familiar walking through the front doors of Balamb. The girl was covered in dirt and had leaves in her brown-burgundy hair.

"I'm getting too old for this!" exclaimed the girl as she picked leaves from her long hair.

_That's Calli. Don't let those shiny green eyes and cute button nose confuse you; she's a total hard-ass. She transferred here right after we defeated Ultimiecia a year ago, and we've been friends ever since._

"What happened to you? Did something happen on your mission?"

_Calli gets lots of requests for missions, because she's a wicked talented water-magic user, an explosives and weapons expert and an expert at stealthy infiltration._

_"_No some Treppies mugged me on the way in here…"

_The Treppies were jealous of Calli, because some thought that she gave Quitsis a run for hr money at the child prodigy department._

"…but don't worry, you should see the other guys." At that moment three stretchers carrying Treppies wizzed by, probably on their way to the infirmary. Selphie shook her head at her friend. Calli shrugged and walked past Selphie. "I'll see you later I have to shower and take a nap." She said on her way to the elevator. It was just as well that Calli couldn't hang out, Selphie had some work to do. She had to plan a birthday party for Rinoa and help Quistis with her paperwork.

Selphie bounded over to the stairwell, she never liked elevators they kind of made her claustrophobic. When she reached the fourth floor she headed down the hall toward Quitsis' classroom. She spotted her with books in her hands and papers sticking out from every end, kind of like a retarded peacock.

"Need help?" asked Selphie as she took some books out of her hands, not even waiting for an answer. Quistis blew a hair from her face and gave Selphie a half smile.

Quistis Trepe. One of the best professors at Balamb Garden, she's been really smart since she was like, in the womb. And she has a fan base "The Treppies', whose ass Calli just kicked! Booyaka! 

"Thanks, I'm so swamped with stuff lately, it's retarted. Some of the teachers have gone on strike after they heard about that incident where a student burned the professor's hair off in a freak Fira accident. So to make up for it, I'm working triple 5-hour shifts!" Selphie patted Quistis on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Is there somewhere that this needs to be?"

"Can you bring it to the headmasters office please?" Selphie nodded and bounded off toward the top floor where headmaster Cid's office was located. When Selphie entered the headmasters' room she saw three people in the room. Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart, and Zell Dincht.

"Well, well, well, the messenger girl has brought a basket of goodies for her grandfather."

_That's Seifer Almasy. He's a total ass, although for an ass he is pretty cute, in that bad boy kind of way._

"Leave her alone Almasy! Jeez! You're such a cow!"

_And there's Zell! The guy I was in bed with, but anyways… he's really nice, and sweet and cute, but that's a story for another time._

"…"

_That's Squall, you know the one doesn't talk or move. He's kind of like a chia-pet, pretty to look at, but eventually you wonder what it's thinking…Except, chia-pets don't think…_

"Thank you Selphie for bringing me these. I was just telling these boys here that they have been chosen to help you with the spring Garden Festival, they will be at your disposal, starting next week. It's a thank-you for all your help." Selphie leapt into the air cheering.

"Booyaka! Booyaka! Booyaka! Booyaka! Booyaka! Booyaka! Booyaka!"

_Not many people sign up for the Garden Committee, so I have to convince people to do it. But some of my friends do it for free! Like Calli, and Zell, and Squall! Yes, even Squall. Anyways…_

"I can't wait to be working with you guys!"

"I can," retorted Seifer as he rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Selphie glared at him.

"Seifer, report early to the Quad tomorrow for some **heavy** lifting." Seifer looked at her questioningly.

"Early?"

"0400 hours."

"But… you can't do that," reasoned Seifer, he looked at Cid who was nodding, "Man…" wined Seifer as he left the office along with the others. When Zell walked past Selphie he gave a quick wave at her. She smiled sweetly and watched as the elevator closed behind them. She headed toward the stair and raced down a flight of stairs to see people making out in the enclosed space.

_Get a room… People are so nasty… anyways, I'll totally be back later, I'm just kind off thirsty, so I'll get a drink and be right back okay… Don't leave promise? Good anyways BYE!_


	2. Perfect is fine But better is better

Misconceptions 

Perfect is fine. But better is better…

Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy, Okay NOT me.

(A/N- Thanks everyone who read my story and reviewed! You guys are great! So here it is chapter 2)

_Okay I'm back, so where was I… oh yeah! I was in the stairwell, and the people wee making out. So anyways I didn't want to be in there so I went through the door beside me to the dorm rooms, and went into mine and Calli's…_

"Honey I'm home!" joked Selphie as she entered the dorm room. Calli was in bathroom drying her hair, the blow-dryer on high.

"Man! Those Treppies did a number on my hair! I had to **deep **condition…they're so violent."

"Says the girl who put them in the infirmary," replied Selphie as she began to change into her pajamas. She hated being in her normal clothes when she was in her room. The blow-dryer went off and Calli emerged from the bathroom in her blue bathrobe.

"They had it coming! I mean did you see how many there was? They totally surrounded me!" Selphie giggled and Calli went into the walk-in closet she had her dad install into their room. Calli's dad was a very influential man in Esthar, and she could make him do whatever she wanted, and she wanted a walk-in closet.

"So how was your mission?" asked Selphie as she sat on her bad and turned on the T.V.

"Boring," replied Calli coming out of the closet with a long t-shirt on and some heart-covered underwear, "I had to stop some Hexadragons who had managed to get their way up to Deling. I had like three trainee's with me so it was me against like 4 of those behemoths."

_Calli acted like she was mad she had to do it herself, but she really did love a good fight so I could tell, she wasn't that pissed about it…_

Calli took the remote from Selphie and turned the T.V. off. She crawled onto her bed and managed to get under the covers. Calli's hand escaped from under the blankets and turned off the light on the table beside her. The room turned dark and the light from the moon was the only thing illuminating the area. Selphie got into her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Good night," said Calli as she tunred in her bed trying to get comfortable. She finally found a spot at sighed.

"Do you believe in something being 'too-perfect'?" Calli sighed again, this time annoyed, and sat up in her bed and looked at Selphie lying in her bed looking at her ceiling.

"What?" Selphie got up and propped herself against her headboard.

"Is there such-thing as 'too-perfect'?" Calli shook her head.

"How would I know? And more importantly, why?" Selphie sighed and grabbed one of the stuffed animals sitting on her nightstand.

"It's just…me and Irvine…"

"Not again!" groaned Calli falling back onto her bed, 'you always talk about you two! It's always, 'me and Irvine, Irvine and I, Irvine did this, Irvine did that'! Enough! Enough!"

_Calli can be really mean sometimes._

"Fine I just won't talk anymore." Calli sighed and go up in her bed again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, keep talking I promise I'm listening."

_I knew she didn't want to hear it, but I kept going anyways. It's just how I do things…_

"Okay, me and Irvine have been dating for like-

"A year, 3 months, and 18 days. Don't act like you don't know. I've been told that number at least seven times today," interrupted Calli.

_I did know, but whatever this is **my **story **not **Calli's…_

"Anyways…" continued Selphie, "we've been going out for…that long… and everything is just great. It's awesome. I know his favourite colour, and he knows mine. I know his allergies, I know his birthday to the very minute, I know what food he loves, or hates…I know everything. At first it was amazing but after a while it got so…"

"Boring?" finished Calli. Selphie nodded and looked down in shame.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"No, not at all. I mean I'm not exactly the right person to be talking to about this because my longest relationship was with a fitted loveseat, but I'm pretty sure you're not a horrible person. I mean, girls are easily distracted, there's clothes, shopping, music, fun, parties, dancing, and most of all boys. I mean how can a girl pick just one?"

Selphie shot Calli the oddest look. "Just joking. Anyways, every girl looks for that perfect relationship. That relationship where the things that make you mad, make him mad, and the things you love are the things he loves. But once you find it, you can always think of something better. Perfect is fine. But better is better."

_I went to bed thinking about what Calli said. Maybe it wasn't my fault. Maybe it was Irvine's for not capturing my attention well enough. But if he couldn't how could anybody else? I guess she's right. No matter what I did or who I dated, I could always find something wrong with them. But maybe there is that relationship where there is no better, and what I did have was just great…_


	3. Once you turn on the charm

Misconceptions

Once you turn on the charm… it's hard to turn it off…

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy!

(A/N-Another thanks to my reviewees! You guys rock! Lurve to all of you! Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took soo long my dumbass computer wouldn't let me update for some reason...whatever)

_I woke up on Wednesday listening to the birds chirp outside my window. There must've been like twenty of them it was pretty loud, although some would find the sounds almost musical._

"Shut up you stupid birds!"

Not Calli.

Selphie lifted her head to see Calli with a broom in her hands and her body halfway out the window trying to knock the birds unconscious.

"I think there are laws against what you're doing Calli…" grumbled Selphie as she got out of her bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Calli must have been awake for a while because she was fully dressed and looked like the goddess she normally did.

_Sometimes I got jealous of Calli because of her perfect hair and body, and eyes, and all the guys like her, and she can dance really good, and she sings well, and she has a lot of money… but you know I'm not what you would call a 'jealous' person…_

"I don't care these birds are tempting fate by angering me! They've been asking for it since last week! It's time they learned a lesson!" exclaimed Calli as she swung the broom wildly.

"Leave the birds alone and get some breakfast in the cafeteria I'll meet you there in a second," said Selphie from the bathroom.

"Fine," replied Calli as she got her purse and headed for the door. She walked towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did she walked in and pressed the button for her floor. Inside was a tall man with shaggy brown hair. Attractive, but Calli wasn't interested.

"What's your name?" he asked, a little dirtier sounding than he probably wanted. Calli raised her eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Okay…" Calli shook her head and waited for the door to open. When it reached her floor she walked to the cafeteria and got into line.

"Hey aren't you in my advanced battle class?" Calli looked up from rustling in her purse to see a guy with short black hair and very defined muscles looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied flatly.

"It's nice to see some girls in that class. You know? Most girls and too weak to keep up with us tough guys!" he gave a high five to the guy next to him and Calli gave her signature eyebrow raised-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. Their laughter died down quickly and Calli continued to look in her purse for her wallet. She pulled out the blue wallet and got out her card.

Being hit-on everywhere she went eventually got a little boring. So many hot guys wanted her but she didn't want the hot guys.

_… I'm not at all jealous. I have sympathy for her…how sad._

When Calli got to the front she got an apple and two orders of French toast. She sat down at a table near the window and looked out. The Garden was currently floating over Deling City. Her and Selphie planned on going to the mall later that day to buy stuff for Rinoa's birthday party. Decorations and stuff like that. She loved going to the mall, but she hated how every guy in a 10m radius of her shamelessly hit on her expecting her to go out with them like that. But Calli was deep person, sort of. She wanted more than a hot guy she wanted a relationship, but Calli had a tiny problem.

When she started to hit on someone she was actually interested in sh couldn't turn off her charm, and she kinda-sorta hit on every guy she met from then on out. She was a pathological flirt, but at least she was good at it. When Selphie finally arrived Calli had eaten the apple and half of a French-toast.

"Sorry I took so long, but I see you bought me my food!" exclaimed Selphie sitting down and taking the plate from her.

"No, I eat **two **French-toasts on my own."

_My, aren't we sarcrastic. An hour later we arrived at the mall in Deling and bought some party stuff. You know streamers, whatever. Anyways…It was then that my phone started ringing…_

"Hello?"

"TILMITT!" Selphie reeled back from the shrill cry. After a moment to recover she replaced her ear to the phone.

"Who is this-please don't yell!"

"It's Seifer you moron! I have been waiting in the Quad since 4 in the damn morning!" Selphie looked at her watch: 12:00.

"Wow I am soooo sorry Seifer, I forgot all about making you work, umm…take the rest of the day off and meet me next week okay…sorry," the phone went dead and Selphie sighed. She looked to Calli who was lauging her ass off.

_It was pretty funny but I couldn't laugh at him now, actually I could._

The two girls burst into a fit of laughter and after a few moments the fit died down.

"Okay…I'll go…get the car," said Selphie catching her breath from the laughter, "meet me at the front entrance in five minutes. Calli nodded and entered the jewellery store beside her.

Inside was like a palace. Diamonds were decorating every inch of the room. She went to the front counter and examined the necklace in the window. A clerk came up to her.

"Would you like help with anything?"

"Yes umm, could you get me that necklace there?" The clerk opened the glass and took out a tiny mantle with the necklace on top of it. He held I p to her.

"You would look perfect in this…good enough to eat…" Calli looked at his face and he winked at her.

"…Are you kidding, you are hitting on me? You're like 40 years old and I'm 18! Hyne!" Calli stormed out of the room with all of her heavy bags in her hands. Even with all the extra weight Calli managed to storm off like a goddess.

_Like a goddess my ass…I am so **not **jealous…anyways…_

Calli was heading toward the front entrance when she dropped something from one of her many bags. She was in front of a table where three friends were eating. One of them picked it up for her.

"Here you go," he had deep blue eyes, and short dirty blonde hair.

"Thanks," she replied coolly.

"Do you need any help?" Calli examined his voice, trying to find a trace of sleazebag. She didn't find any.

"Okay, I'm just heading to the front entrance." The guy took the bags from her hands and started to walk along side of her. He was wearing a green t-shirt the read 'Sunny beach…' and had a picture of a…well a sunny beach. She noticed a black mark on his arm and lifted the arm o the shirt to see what it was. There was a tattoo of tiny symbols encircling his arm. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"I wanted to see what it was…" he nodded.

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"One, " she replied.

"Where?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she stated. He laughed a little.

"I like a touch of mystery…what's your name?"

"Calli Warratam."

"Erick Bradshaw."

"Hi Erick," he smiled at her.

"So why are you headed to the front?"

"I'm meeting my friend."

"Boy-friend?" he asked.

"No just my friend, her manes Selphie, we go to Balamb together."

"Really you go to Balamb?" she nodded, "So do I."

"Well then maybe I'll see you around," she took the bags from him and walked through the sliding doors. She stopped in the middle and turned around. "There's this birthday party on Friday room 203 in the girls dorm, at 7:00pm, maybe you could come by…"

"I'll be there." She turned and flipped her hair in a way that, when the sun hit it, every natural highlight was highlighted so much more.

_Once again, I am not jealous, I don't wish hot guys would hit on me everywhere I went…anyways…Calli told me about Erick, and she decided that maybe this time she'll give him a chance and allow him to date her. I wish I had to allow guys to date me…I am so jealous. She said guys hit on her because of her charm, once she turns it on it's hard to turn it off…_


	4. Just a tad bit out of control

Misconceptions 

Just a tad bit out of control…just a tad…

Disclaimer-Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy! It belongs to Square not me.

(A/N-Okay so everyone wants to know how, they ended up in bed and here it is, the reason behind it…but not the last chapter…this is BTW the totally longest chapter yet! And the song id called "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects)

_Okay so it was the day of the party or, rather the night of the party, and it was supposed to be a tiny little party, you know just a few friends, Rinoa, cake, you know normal stuff. But then, Cid tells Squall and Quistis that he's going out tonight and wont be back until, Monday. So Squall is left in charge, but then he had to go and pick up Rinoa, because there was this mix up and anyways, to get to the point… So some people found out about the party and they told their friends, and they told theirs, and…_

"Heads up!" Selphie barely ducked a flying football and lost her balance falling into a group of people.

"Sorry!" apologized Selphie as she waded through what seemed like the entire student-body, trying to find Calli, or Quistis, or Irvine, or Zell or even Seifer. Anyone she knew would do. She got to the front door and looked at the entire front hall. There were lookouts for Cid coming home early and speakers that definitely were not there before blaring loud music.

_And we thought that infiltration techniques, and routine observation missions were useless in real life…_

Selphie saw people making out in every corner of the room, and a bar was setup, with a map…

_Are you kidding! A map? A map? Are you serious, they made a map of all the make-out places, bars setup around the Garden, and even the weapons lab…_

"Awesome party right?" asked Calli coming from behind Selphie.

"They have a map for the weapons lab!"

"What harm could they do?"

_Drunk soldiers, with full access to a weapons lab? …Yeah what harm could **they **do?_

Selphie ignored Calli's last comment, "I'm going to close that lab, please don't let them get to crazy…" Calli shrugged and began to enter the throng of students dancing. Selphie sighed and ripped the map from the wall. The Lab was in the basement. So Selphie headed to the stairwell, if she didn't like elevators normally, she wouldn't want to be in one during a crazy party where students were using more electricity that a powerplant…

When she entered the basement she found at least 20 people in the firing range shooting each other with the guns, but they were filled with paint balls.

_Gee **that's** safer…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Calli was in the middle of the dance floor listening to a band that wasn't there fifteen minutes ago. She, along with all the others, were blowing off some steam and having a good time. She was dancing to the music when somebody came from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a long silver haired man holding a drink to her. She was in the party mood she rarely got in where: when she was letting loose, she let herself **loose**, but never anything too crazy, just crazy enough…

She downed the shot and went back to dancing. There seemed to be bar tenders that were carrying the same drink she had had so she downed glass after glass, as she moved to the music. She was at this time totally drunk, though her mind was still intrigued by how so many under-age kids got there hands on alcohol. But she didn't care how, she cared that they did.

"Hey!" called some girl in front of her, she moved closer to her, "Some guy is willing to pay us 2000gil if we get on those podiums and dance!" Calli didn't know this girl very well. Her name was Sarah something, and she was in one of her classes…maybe, so she had to ponder whether or not to dance with this girl on a podium in front of many people. She was also pondering how they got the podiums in there, without her noticing in the past 10 minutes.

_The same way they got the big-ass speakers?_

But she let her inebriated brain decide, and she grabbed the girls hand and dragged her to the podiums and hoisted herself up. The two began to dance in front of a crowd of people. Some guys began to cheer, while some girls who were to drunk to spread rumors, got up on anything they could find to do the same as they were.

Calli's brain was in a mess, it kept arguing with itself. "You look like a whore, you look like you're having fun! You are way too drunk, look another drink, hurry and get it before someone else does…" She ignored both sides of her retarded thoughts and instead listened to her entire body, which was screaming at her that she was about to lose consciousness, and with that she fell into eh crowd. They all thought she was crowd surfing but in actuality her world was slowly going dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Selphie had finally closed down the weapons, and cleaned it so that nobody would know they were ever in there, she began to trudge back to her dorm, she needed something to fix her headache, and she had passed the infirmary on her way to the weapons lab, she did not want to be a part of **that p**arty…

She reached a road block and tried to look over to see what the commotion was, but because of her small size she was unable to see.

"What's going on?" asked a drunk girl.

"I don't know," replied another girl, "I think some cowboy and a girl are like having sex in the hallway!"

"This party is so crazy!" commented some girl beside her, 'But why is it even happening?"

"I don't know," responded the same girl "I think its some guys birthday…I think his name is…Ron?" Selphie sighed. She had planned the perfect party for Rinoa, but now it was just another crazy party, with drunk kids, and paintball.

_Wait a minute, how come everyone is having fun but me? It's my friggin party, I should have fun if I want to._

That's when Selphie took a shot of something from some girl and downed it. It burned down her throat, but afterwards it felt rather cool, but her head was still pounding so she continued to her dorm.

_This girl will go wild after she gets some headache relief._

Selphie reached her dorm, and surprisingly, it was untouched, she closed the door behind her and went to her bathroom looking through the medecine cabinet for something. That's when somebody put a speaker to the P.A. system and music blared through the Garden, this time louder.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

When you fall everyone sins Another day and you've had your fill of sinking 

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold…**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calli fell off the crowd and into the strong arms of Zell. He placed her on a nearby couch, also not there 10 minutes ago, and began to smack her cheeks a little to get her awake.

"Are you okay?" asked Zell.

"That's not how you do it," Stated a voice behind him, "like this." The girl slapped Calli across the face and Calli immediately rose from her reverie.

"You could have hurt her," reprimanded Zell.

"Whatever, she's awake." Calli sat up tentatively and rested her back on the couches soft backings.

"Who's this chick?" asked Calli still evidently drunk.

"It's um…" Calli cut him off.

"I hope it's not your girlfriend, 'cause if it was Selphie would be really upset." Zell looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Zell," started a very drunk Calli, "Everyone knows that Selphie had a crush on you for like ever, Irvine just asked her out first, she was you know…just…too…" and then she barfed. Right in front of Zell's shoes.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

Could be a night when your life ends 

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Go on, go on, go on, go on**

Zell turned toward the dorms and left Calli in the hands of the girl that was with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie was totally weirded out by the side-effects of the pill she took and the alcohol she had drunk, for some odd reason she couldn't control her mouth or her mind. She just kept saying things and doing things, like cleaning, and turning her T.V. on and off… It was weird. That's when there was a knock at the door, it must have been someone strong if she heard it over the loud music.

When everything is wrong we move along 

**Go on, go on, go on, go on**

**When everything is wrong, we move along**

**Along, along, along**

She opened the door and Zell was standing in her doorway.

**When all you got to keep is strong**

Move along, move along like I know you do 

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

"Hey, Zell-"

"You had a crush on me?"

**When all you got to keep is strong**

Move along, move along like I know you do 

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

"Like ages ago, but it's not like you'd care."

"I do care." Selphie was taken back her heart was racing a million miles a minute, it felt like it was going to jump out of her thoat.

"But why-" Zell pressed his lips to Selphies and cut off her train of thought. He was about to stop when she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, as she kissed him back harder. Selphie's hands trailed down his chest to the end of his shirt, she lifted it up over his head, and then continued the passionate kiss. She placed her hands on of his well-toned chest and pushed him onto her bed.

**When all you got to keep is strong**

Move along, move along like I know you do 

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Go on, go on, go on, go on**

**Right back what is wrong**

Well I was right, the girl went wild after she fixed her headache, although I wouldn't say I went too wild. I was just a tad bit out of control…just a tad…


	5. The Morning After and What's Left of Us

Misconceptions The morning after and what's left of us… 

Disclaimer- As you're all well aware, I don't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square NOT me.

(A/N-Thanks to all who reviewed, you have made this my most successful story yet! KUDDOS! Although, I have like 5 stories and I haven't even finished two of them…but whatever, I'm happy for my success! YAY ME, and YAY REVIEWERS, so please: read on! Apologies if this chapter is short!)

_So here's what happened so far: I haven't seen my boyfriend in like four days, but I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere. I tried to throw a party for my friend, and it went from small get-together, to crazy alcohol underage drinking bonanza. At this party I managed to get drunk of off a tiny bit of alcohol, in my defense I was also on medication for my headache…), and while drunk I got overly friendly with what I think was an overly inebriated Zell. So now I'm in bed in agony ass the sun rises from its slumber with a **lot **on my mind. 1-where **is** Irvine? Is he on a mission or something? 2-What am I going to do with myself? I have a Zell in my bed; something tells me I should stay away from alcohol. It's seems to be a bad combination with me. 3-Where is Rinoa? I hope she didn't miss her own party… and finally 4-Does Zell own any boxers that **don't **have hearts on them? And if not…why?_

The lump in bed beside Selphie began to move.

_Crap!_

"Mhhhgrgrgmmm…hungry…" Selphie sighed relief when Zell didn't wake up. She looked around the room, there were clothes everywhere, her shirt was lying on the floor beside her bed and Zell's shirt was flung up on her curtain. She searched for a means, of escape but then remembered that it was her room, and that even if she left Zell would be stuck there alone. And leaving him didn't seem right.

_Though it would be easier…_

A strong arm encircling her and pulling her close interrupted Selphie's thoughts. Sephie squealed but quickly quieted herself not wanting Zell to wake up. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and turned o face him. It had been so long since she was this close to someone.

_Four days to be exact…where **is **Irvine anyways?_

She stared at his face. The sun was creeping through her window and it seemed to make his blonde hair a golden colour. She was taking in the moment when her door slammed open.

"Selphie?"

Her heart stopped. She looked up from the now awake but groggy Zell and sat up in bed. There in her doorway was…Calli, with some random chick.

"What are you doing?" asked Calli looking at Zell then back at Selphie.

_Wow. I have some 'splanning to do. I know I'll turn it around on her._

"What are **you** doing? Huh? Staying out all night, and then coming back with some random girl? Huh? W-what about you h-huh?"

"Ha!"

_That was easily dismissed._

"Are you kidding, trying to turn this around on me, **I **was the one who taught you how to do that."

_…Oh yeah…_

"Anyways…this **random **girl is named Mira, and thanks to her **I **didn't end up in bed with someone, unlike **some** people." Mira stepped into the room and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mira, I met Zell in the training area. He was fighting some crazy T-Rexaur, and I helped out, though I'm pretty sure he didn't need it. 'But better safe than sorry' I say so I was like 'woah he needs help and I started to-"

"You're blabbering again," scolded Calli.

"Sorry."

"…anyways Selphie, I'd like an explanation please."

"Woah," exclaimed Zell, "It's that dream again: Selphie, Calli and the hot new girl all in one room with the Zellmeister." Silence echoed through the room. But the silence was deafening. Calli gave him the angriest look she could muster, Selphie looked at him awe-struck, and Mira blushed furiously.

_It was really bad like **really **bad. I thought I should take her to the infirmary._

Selphie punched Zell playfully in the arm and he came to realize that this was not a dream. His cheeks turned red and he slowly disappeared under the covers.

_Why didn't **I **think of that?_

"It would be **really **great if you could come back when I'm a little more clothed!" Calli shrugged.

"Whatever. C'mon Mira let's go see the aftermath from the party of the year, I wonder if they still have any of those mini-quiches left…" the door closed shut and Selphie sighed once again relief. The two girls had gone to examine the wreckage from the night's get-together. She looked over to the lump in bed with her.

_I wonder what I should say?_

"Hey…Zell, so are you all right?"

"Not really" came Zell in a muffled reply.

"Well, I mean come on it was just one drunken night, were we did something really stupid by getting drunk, and then did an even stupider the by doing hat we did." Zell got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"…so you shouldn't fell that bad about it-"

"Just stop!" Selphie was taken aback from Zell's sudden outburst. "Would you just stop. I mean did you ever think that for one second it **did** mean something, that it **wasn't **one big drunken mistake?"

_I stepped in it now…poopie._

"What happened to you Selphie, I thought you actually **cared **about your friends. I guess I was wrong." Zell slammed the door shut as he left the room. She stared at the door for long after it was slammed shut.

_What the crap? I didn't do anything wrong did I? What is wrong with me I'm **always** making mistakes. I guess I can do no right. I have to stop losing it like this, or else after a while, there won't be anything left._


	6. We might as well be strangers

Misconceptions We might as well be strangers… 

Disclaimer- As you're all well aware, I don't own Final Fantasy, this wonderful creation belongs to Square NOT me.

(A/N- Well here it is the next installment of my story! I'm glad that people are reading it and that makes me pleased, this is for all those that told me to 'update soon'! I luurve you!)

_Okie… so like, I did a really **bad** thing to Zell. We got totally wasted at this Garden party, that was supposed to be Rinoa's birthday party, but she didn't even show up and the party got totally out of control, and I'm pretty sure that, it's still going on…unless there's a guy named 'Party' in this school who ignores his friends, and they have to keep calling him…But I'm **fairly** sure that the party is still going on…. So anyways, Zell and me fooled around and he got uber PO'd at me because… I don't know really…anyways, so he hasn't spoke to me for a day now (yup the party has been going on for three consecutive days…where **is **Cid…or Squall for that matter), and I think he really hates me, but I don't know why…_

Selphie waded through the garbage that had been strewn across, the Garden hallways. She was trying to make her way to Mira's room. Her and Calli were making a plan to get everyone to stop the partying. And Selphie suggested a rescue mission. There might be somebody underneath all of the debris caused by the crazy teens.

When she arrived at Mira's dorm she knocked three times. The door swung open to reveal Mira in a plaid miniskirt and thigh high socks. She looked like she went to a private school. Mira noticed Selphie staring.

"Calli said that guys like the hot school-girl routine, so she let me borrow her clothes," Selphie raised her eyebrow.

"Let?"

"Okay she made me, but it was really nice of her to do that."

'Right…anyways, where is little miss wear-my-skanky-school-girl-outfit?" Mira moved aside and Selphie walked into the room. It was twice the nice of a standard room, meaning that she shared it with another person, but there was only one bed in the entire place.

"Do you have a roommate?" asked Selphie as she sat down on the king sized fluffy bed.

"I used to, but she transferred to Galbadia the second week of classes, so I only saw her like 3 times. I think her name was Amy." Selphie shrugged and stared at the bathroom door. The light was on and the fan was on, she heard water pouring from out of the showerhead.

"So how long has she been in the shower?"

"Forty-three minutes."

"I see…she's almost at her record," just then the water shut off, and the bathroom door flew wide open, releasing steam and a towel clad Calli. Her brown hair looked black when it was wet, and it hung over her shoulders. She was running a brush through the tangled mane and applying lip-gloss at the same time.

"Why are you putting lip-gloss on? You're not even dressed yet," Calli turned her attention to Mira.

"Because my dear, you never know who you will meet, and a little lip-gloss goes a long way," Mira shrugged and joined Selphie on her bed. There was another knock at the door and Calli went to answer it.

_She's wearing a freakin' towel! She ha **zero **shame…but I still like her non the less…_

When she opened the door there was a blonde guy with his back facing her. He spun quickly when he heard the door open.

"Oh I was just looking for…Calli?" she recognized the man as Erick the guy she met at the mall the other day, he was wearing a light blue polo shirt, and jeans. He stared at Calli's wet body. Her hair cascaded around her like some sort of uber sexy aura, and the water droplets falling from her body made little sexy drips when they hit the ground.

_Guys have the **dirtiest **minds…speaking of, where the hell is Irvine…_

"I was uh…looking for you at the room you said you would um…be at, but you weren't there so this guy…he um…he told me that I should look around…he couldn't find…his um friend…either"

Calli shrugged, "Whatever, come on in. Erick these are my friends: Selphie, and Mira." Erick nodded hello at the two girls and Selphie nodded back. Mira did some sort of neck spasm thing that made Selphie jump back just a little.

_That girl needs some help with the opposite sex. A guy walks in and she goes totally silly string…_

"I met Erick at the mall with Selphie yesterday, he helped me carry my bags."

"That is so romantic," everyone looked at Mira, who blushed a terribly dark red.

_Maybe I **should **take her to the infirmary…that colour looks really unhealthy…_

"…Anyways why don't me and Mira go on that rescue mission," Selphie got off the bed and smoothed out her black mini-skirt and fixed her white girl's wifebeater. She grabbed Mira and pulled her to her feet. Selphie tied her hair back in a ponytail ready for some dirty work, and pushed Mira out the door.

Calli looked to Erick, "So whatcha wanna do now?"

XXXXXX

Selphie's black flip-flops smacked against the floor of Balambs halls. Mira was beside her examining the wreckage of the party. Though there was still music blaring, and SeeDs running around aimlessly, he party seemed to be dying down at an astonishingly slow rate.

_Hey at least they're making progress, it was better than yesterday…_

The two were contemplating helping some poor sap that was passed out in a puddle of something that looked like, what Selphie hopped, was some kind of brown soda, when they saw a familiar spiky haired blonde helping some girl to her dorm.

_He is really nice… too bad he's not talking to me…unless…_

"Hey Zelly!" cried out Selphie. Zell looked up and saw hr but decide not to acknowledge her.

"Hi Mira," Mira turned totally tomato. She was a completely different person around guys.

_He is such a poopie! Why is he ignoring me?_

The two girls went up to him and Selphie tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how are you?" No reply. "Have you seen Rinoa?" Again no reply. "So...how's your-"

"You know what?" Zell intruded. He was about to tell Selphie off when an alarm went off. People started scrambling and screaming, "Headmaster Cid is back!" The three scrambled and took off in different directions. Mira headed for the stairwell on the east of Garden, and Selphie headed for the west stairway. Zell ran toward the elevator and got in just in time for the doors to close. Selphie ran up two flights of stairs before exiting the stairwell and looking for hideaway in the hallway. She saw a closet and hid herself in it.

She sighed relief and backed away from the door in case someone opened it. She backed into something. She turned slowly and made out the figure of a man. She had no light source so she took her cell phone from its place on her skirt and opened it. The backlighting revealed Zell.

_Are you kidding?_

"Hi," Zell didn't respond he just stared at her. "Look I know that you're mad at me, but you can't just cut me out of your life. You're my best friend but the way things have been lately… I just don't get it. If you told me what I did, then maybe I can fix it…" Zell continued to stare at her.

"I'm really sorry…" Selphie felt her face getting closer to Zells, "Zell…I'm really…" Selphie threw her arms around Zells neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She at first felt nothing, then she felt Zell begin to kiss her back, and wrap his strong arms around her waist.

_How do I always get into these positions? Am I some kind of cheating on boyfriend magnet? But in my defense, I haven't seen my boyfriend, in the longest time. I have no idea where he is…but at least Zell and me kind of made up maybe…but there's something different between us lately even before we got drunk…it's like there's this elephant in the room. Like we don't know each other at all anymore. There's no psychic bond, where I know what he's thinking and likewise…it's like we might as well be strangers…_


	7. Priceless

Misconceptions 

Priceless.

Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy remember? It belongs to Square not me!

A/N-here we have another lovely edition of Misconceptions. In this chapter we find out just where Irvine was, and how the party got started

_A cold drink at a Garden Party: 5gil, getting involved in a whole Garden Party: 10-20weeks detention, if your lucky. The cost to rent speakers: 20gil a night, fooling around with your best friend: I don't know. How much do condoms cost? …Oh my God, I've turned into Calli… Speaking of…_

_"_Are you kidding?" screamed Calli as she flung a lamp at Erick.

'What's wrong?"

"You just told me that you have another girlfriend!"

"But I have lots of girlfriends! I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Evaporate you man slut!" cried Calli as she threw another lamp at him.

_She's gonna have to pay for that eventually._

Erick left and Calli got out her cell phone and called number 1 on her speed-dial list…

XXXXX

Selphie's phone vibrated and played some happy jingle signaling that Calli was calling her. She had downloaded a song especially for herself. Selphie sighed and rolled over Zell and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh My God! You won't believe it! He has girlfriends! Plural!"

"Who?"

"Did you just have sex?"

_Sometimes I think Calli's part bloodhound. It would explain her heightened senses. Sometimes they come in handy, other times…_

"What makes you say that?"

"Just please tell me you didn't do that growling thing you told me you did once, but you really did seven times."

"What? No!" There was silence for a second.

"Put Zell on the phone." Selphie reluctantly gave it to Zell.

"Did she growl?"

"Once." Selphie heard a loud 'HA!' from the other end of the phone and knew that Calli was dismissing her from the other end of the school.

"Tell her I'll call her back when she isn't being a total slut. Love you Zell. By the way, I'll totally kick your ass if you get my girl pregnant." With that Calli hung up the phone.

"So what did she say?"

"I shouldn't get you pregnant." Silence ensued for the next ten minutes.

XXXXX

Rinoa entered the Garden from the front entrance and examined her surroundings. The front was a mess. There were enormous speakers everywhere, with wrappers and empty plastic cups, and the entire place reeked of alcohol and throw-up. Behind her was Squall and some other trainee SeeDs.

"What happened here?"

"A Party." Replied the shorthaired blonde.

"How do you know?"

"My BF was totally texting me the deets, she said that the party would be probably still going on right now, that lying beyotch." Rinoa looked at her for a few moments, her face not knowing what emotion to show. It was kind of like a messed up chameleon.

At that moment a SeeD walked out to see who was there. He sighed relief and grabbed a mic.

"False alarm, it's just Squall and some other SeeDs resume party," twenty seconds later the hallway was filled with SeeDs again and the party seemed to be worse than before. The blonde girl walked up to Rinoa.

"Are we dismissed, I want to totally party hearty!" Without waiting for a response the girl flung herself into the crowd of people.

"How did this happen?"

"I can tell you," Rinoa turned to see Irvine walking towards them.

"Where the crap have you been. Selphie has been looking for you for the longest time. It's like you fell off the planet."

"Don't worry I can explain…It all started the day of your birthday…"

XXXXX

Irvine was walking down the hallway, of Balamb trying to get to his dorm. Though he seemed to be in a hurry he still greeted all the ladies as he walked by, one turned beet red at the mere sight of him. Irvine feared for her life because of the darkness of the red but she walked off speedily in the other direction so he couldn't really do anything,

When he got to his dorm room he was stopped at the door by a giddy red head.

"Hey Irvine, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Irvine flashed her a flirtatious smile.

_You philanderer! Wow I'm getting a really super doper vocabulary! It's totally awesome maybe I should go into a spelling bee! B-E-E! Wee I can spell! BOOYAKA!_

"Actually, I'm going to a friend of mines party you can come if you want, Invite all your friends…"

XXXXX

"Are you talking about Missy Peterson, the red head with the biggest mouth in the world? You told **her** to invite **all** her friends? You're retarded."

"You could have made the same mistake Squall!"

"Whatever." Rinoa elbowed Squall.

"I think the point, Squall, is that all thee people are here for me!" Rinoas eyes went starry and she drifted off to LA-LA land.

'I don't think that **they **know that Rinny," she gave Irvine a cross look.

"That still doesn't explain where you were all this time." Stated Squall crossing his arms.

"Oh about that um…I had some bad chili from the caf." Rinoa lowered her brows in disgust.

"Ew."

_I found out the price of condoms! 10 gil plus tax… wow guys spend a lot of money just to do it…anyways on a non-slutty note…we have determined what I will do I am going to break up with Irvine. I mean I haven't seen him in ages, and long-distance relationships inevitably come to an end._

_A cold drink at a Garden Party: 5gil, getting involved in a whole Garden Party: 10-20weeks detention, if your lucky. The cost to rent speakers: 20gil a night, fooling around with your best friend: 10 gil plus tax for 30. Getting yourself a Zelly as your boyfriend: Priceless._


	8. Great

Misconceptions Great. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to Square NOT me.

(A/N- Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of homework and exams to do. After all I am only 15, I have too much school to deal with, which sucks, why can't I have like some billionaire parent, so I never have to go to school…anyways, here's my next chapter, I'm starting to wrap things up with Zell and Selphie and Irvine, so I don't think there are a lot of chapters left, tear anyways…here's my chapter! R&R! BTW, the song is "Faster Kill Pussycat" by Brittany Murphy and Paul Oakenfold)

_So anyways, yesterday I decided that I was going to break up Irvine, and be with Zell, but I have the teeniest problem. So I didn't exactly get the order right. I kind off am with Zell, but I haven't exactly told Irvine. So I have two boyfriends, which in some peoples opinion, isn't a bad thing. But it kind of is, but it's not m fault, I haven't seen Irvine in like a million years._

Selphie was walking down the hallways of Balamb, looking at all the wreckage. For about five days the Garden was the playground of hell-raising drunk teens, all of who were trained in deadly magics, and weapons, some even in explosives. All these put together don't make a great combination. So it was to be expected that the Garden was to be totally trashed. The first day Selphie had tried to keep things under control, but when she herself got a little wild, she gave up all hope of fixing the Garden.

When she entered the cafeteria there was surprisingly no one there. Rinoa was sitting at a table with Squall and Calli, but other then that nobody was there. Not even the lunch ladies, the kids had probably scared them off.

"Hiya guys!" exclaimed Selphie as she took a seat beside Calli and across from Rinoa. Her voice echoed off the hollow room, which was clean and seemed untouched. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the front halls drinking and partying, with their loud music, and crazy dancing…and maybe karaoke…and music…and…fun…why aren't we down there?" asked Calli.

"Because we're sane!" replied Rinoa. Calli rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you are," Selphie flicked Calli with her finger.

"Don't be so retarded, if we partake in this party it's likely that things would get out of control with the dancing, and the music and the drinking…and the karaoke…why aren't we there?"

"Because I said you can't." Replied Squall unemotionally. Selphie was about to protest when she realized that Squall was in fact the head guy with Cid off somewhere. So what he said went, and he said they couldn't party.

"You're a poopie Squally," Squall shrugged.

"Whatever." Selphie pouted. The four sat quietly for a few moments waiting for something to happen. Then Calli noticed something.

"If the lunch ladies are gone then… who's gonna make our food?"

XXXXX

"So you and Selphie are going out now?" Mira was in her room folding clothes and putting them away. The previous day Calli had ransacked her room looking for clothes. She had found many but none that she wanted to apparently.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mira scoffed.

"You 'think'? What do you mean you think? You're either going out with someone or you're not. There is no 'think'." Zell smiled.

"Yeah then I guess we are." Mira was about to ask something about Irvine and her still be together, but she decided against it, there was no need to bring that up, it wasn't like Zell could do anything about it.

"So what about you, Mira, any relationships on the horizon?" Mira considered the question for a second. She had boyfriends in the past, but then she met this one guy, Jared Thomas. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She could imagine having a life with him. Of course she was 7 years old. Her parents freaked out about her obsession with boys and sent her to a shrink where the de-boyed her. Though they might have over done it a little.

_Gee, you think? Maybe only a little…_

"Not at the moment, but I have my eye on some possibilities," she lied not wanting to have an Oprah moment.

"I see," responded Zell.

_Does he not notice that she turns beet red at the sight of a boy? Sometimes I think boys a whole other species…a really unobservant one._

Zell got up from Mira's bed, "I'm gonna go, I need to make sure no one ransacked my room looking for stuff. You know it's at times like these that scavengers come out and take all your belongings."

Mira thought Zell was weird, he was hyperactive, and a bit paranoid, but those things made him easy to talk to. He was the one guy at Balamb other than Cid or the instructors that didn't make her break out in redness. "Okay, I'll see you later." She watched as the door fell shut and then turned to her closet.

She pulled out a hanger she didn't remember being in there and observed the clothing that was on it. Since when did she have halter-top with a neckline at her navel? She read the card attached to it.

"Mira,

You have the boringest clothes, here's something you can wear clubbing…or to another Garden party…

Calli"

Mira sighed and then looked at the bottom in came with, it looked somewhere between underwear, and a napkin. She heard music staring up again, which meant it, was party time downstairs. Mira looked at the outfit again and thought for a moment.

Maybe she should get a little rowdy; I mean you only live once.

_Not if you live like Calli…_

XXXXX

It was seven o'clock and Calli was downstairs in the lobby dancing up a storm to some techno song on the speakers. She was building a real sweat and contemplated going to the bathroom to wash up. She looked over at the bathroom and saw something that she never believed she would.

There walking towards her was Mira in an outfit Calli would actually wear. Not the one she left for her but something she would wear. Her blonde hair hung out loosely and her bangs were pinned at the top of her head with a clip. She was wearing a pleated-yellow miniskirt and a white top with straps that hung of her shoulders. The white ankle boots she wore made her look taller.

When she got over to her Calli grabbed her hands, "Hope you know how to dance." Mira smiled and started to dance. You would think she was rusty from her not going out to clubs with guys at them but she had practice of dancing alone in her room.

_That is so sad…I mean who does that…Ahem I mean I don't…moving on…_

The music got louder as the DJs switched and the new one played another techno song but this one had a better beat to it.

**Faster kill faster still pussycat**

**I can't stand to see you cry,**

**Honey you know where the world is at,**

**Get what you want with your lucky eyes**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on**

**Better wake up this sleep head,**

**Big old world will pass us by,**

**So many things we could do instead,**

**Get what you want with your lucky eyes**

**Faster kill faster still pussycat**

**Those high heels are not your friends,**

**Honey you know where the world is at,**

**Come home with me when the party ends**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on**

**Pussycat,**

**Pussycat,**

**Heaven knows I tried to let you go,**

**I can't help myself you know I'm out of control,**

**Heaven knows I tried to let you go,**

**I can't help myself I think I'm losing control**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on,**

**You turn me on,**

**You know your turning me, you know your turning me on**

So what if Mira had been boyless and funless for a long time, those two things are something you never forget to have.

XXXXX

Zell was in his room checking that everything was still intact when Selphie walked in.

"Home invasion! You know Zelly you really should lock your door, I mean crazy people could just walk in and attack you." Selphie moved over to Zell and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh-huh the craziest people might just walk in and…ravish you," she replied placing light kisses on his neck, "you know they could just…I don't know…" she trailed her hands down the front of his blue button down shirt, "they could just come in and take the shirt off your back." She pulled apart his buttons in one quick motion not ripping off a single one.

_Wow I'm really good at that…I feel dirty…I need a shower…_

She trailed her hands up his strong abs and rested them on his broad shoulders. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders and the shirt fell to the floor. Zell picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her on the bed started at a hicky on her neck.

Just then the dark room was split apart by light. Selphie slowly looked at the doorway.

"Zell?" Zell turned around to see Irvine in the doorway.

"Selphie?" Selphie stared at Irvine her mouth agape. She was at a loss for words.

_Come on Selphie say something, don't be retarded! Come on you're not mute, and it's not like you did anything wrong, I mean you were going to break up with Irvine… when you found him. Well he's here now so say something smart._

"…I told you to lock your door Zell."

_Great._


	9. All Yesterday's Parties

**Misconceptions**

All Yesterday's Parties

Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy, It belongs to Square not me.

(A/N- okay it's been a long time since my other chapter, and here is the last chapter of my story! I'd like to thank everyone who made this a great story, and I hope you guy will read my other one! Enjoy the final chapter in 'Misconceptions')

Mira awoke with a pounding headache in a room she couldn't quite place. She turned her face to the other side and felt her face peel from the shaggy rug on the floor. A grunting from above her made her get up.

As she stood the bed came into full view. On it were several people, however none of them were Calli. Mira shook her head and picked up her shoes from around the room, before leaving and closing the door quietly behind her.

It was now morning probably around 10 a.m. and everyone was still fast asleep. Students bodies littered the hallways some passed out, some simply needing a place to sleep. As she entered the elevator Mira noticed dried vomit on the walls, and stains from other unknown origins.

"Ew," Mira commented stepping out of the now open elevator. As she rounded the corner and headed toward her dorm she saw more passed out students, and stains. When she reached her dorm she unlocked the door, and entered. No one was there which Mira was happy about. Not having strangers in her room was a blessing.

She threw her shoes in a corner and entered her bathroom. As she looked in her mirror she examined her face. Her eye shadow was smudged, and it ran in one side. Her lip-gloss was in her blonde hair and it made it look a different color than it actually was.

It was then that she realized the party life wasn't for her. Sure she didn't need to be a boring Betty the rest of her life, but she didn't need or want to wake up every morning not knowing how she ended up on the floor of a stranger's room, with seven people passed out in a bed.

She undressed and got into her shower. Her new revelation on life was assured, but she still smelled like throw-up.

XXXXX

The blare of a cell phone woke Calli. She turned in her bed and picked up her phone. The caller I.D. read 'Rinoa', she picked up the phone, and offered a sleepy 'hello'.

"You have to get to the Headmasters office now!" Rinoa clicked off, and Calli placed her phone back on her bedside table. She stared at her ceiling for a good three minutes before throwing her feet over the bed and standing. Calli extended her arms in a yawn and looked over at the chair she had in the corner of her room.

There asleep in her chair was a man with golden brown hair. He stirred a little from the noise Calli made but he did not wake. She tiptoed to her bathroom and washed her face putting an eyeliner and lip-gloss in her purse.

She crept back into her room and searched through her dresser for something to wear. She undressed from yesterday's clothes and slipped on a pair of fitted jeans, and a white girl-wife beater.

Calli turned to put on some flip-flops and smacked her toe on the table near her door.

"Damn it!" Calli stopped and stared at the man who was asleep in her chair, but now he wasn't asleep he was slowly coming to, and then realized she was awake staring at him.

"Hi," he offered.

"Um…hi," she responded.

"Sorry, I'm here I just wanted to make sure you were okay, yesterday-"

"Let me guess," Calli interrupted. "You found me passed out at your doorstep and being the great guy you are you went through my purse and found my room number, then you brought me back here and slept on my chair to make me think you were so nice, but you really have a girlfriend and you just wanted a make-out session with no strings attached."

He stared at Calli for a second.

"Actually, your name is Calli Ronnes, and we have a Self-Defense class together. I've tried a zillion times to talk to you but I always end up saying something incredibly stupid, and you probably wont remember me."

Calli searched through her memory, she did recognize him he was the one she thought had speech problems, but she decided not to mention that. "Oh, I recognize you now."

"But you were right about something," he continued. "I did find you passed out in front of some creeps room, he was going through your purse and that's how I found your room number, your student I.D. was in your wallet, which he was going through. So I brought you here. An I slept on the bed, because I am a nice guy."

Calli stared at him. She was so busy looking for the right guy for her, but she never looked in the right places. She went to clubs to find a fun guy, o the gym to find a hot guy, but she never looked for the right guy. Maybe this was fates way of telling her that the way she lived her life wasn't the best.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"For what?"

"For judging you when I should have been judging myself." He smiled at her.

"Well I should probably go now," he said standing. He stretched and Calli watched as the muscles on his arms flexed when he extended them.

"Wait," she said. He turned to her. "If your such a nice guy then shouldn't you stick around with me to make sure I'm okay." He smiled again at her.

"My names Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan," she responded looping her arm with his. "Now come on I have to meet my friends." She dragged him out of her room and to the elevator.

Once inside she thought of something.

"What happened to the guy who was going through my stuff?"

"Oh, he's unconscious in front of his room."

Calli smiled. This guy seemed like her kind of guy.

XXXXX

Selphie stared at Irvine for a minute, than looked over at Zell. Irvine's face was shifting quickly from shock to rage.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded taking one step closer to the bed they were both on. Selphie moved from under Zell and stood in front of Irvine.

"Calm down Irvine I can explain everything," reasoned Selphie as she lightly tried to move him from the room.

"How can you possibly explain this? Did he trip mouth-first onto your neck?" Selphie thought for a second then shook her head.

"Listen Irvine we need to talk…away from here."

"Talk about what, how you cheated on me, with my best friend? How all these days I've been trying to find you, you've been sleeping with Zell."

"If you had to find me than you weren't here, were you?" she spat back at Irvine. "I couldn't find you for days, I left messages on your phone, and asked everyone I knew where you were, no one could find you! And you say you were looking for me? I don't see a voicemail on my phone do you? Any missed calls?" Irvine stared at her a while realizing her point. In the background a phone rang.

"That's no excuse to sleep with Zell," he replied a little calmer than before. Selphie looked down at the floor. "You can't explain that can you?"

"Um…sorry to interrupt…" said Zell.

"What is it?" demanded Irvine.

"Cid's in the hospital."

XXXXX

When Zell, Irvine and Selphie arrived at Cid's office everyone was already there. Calli took one look at Selphie's face and knew something was wrong.

"We need to clean the Garden ASAP," stated Calli taking Selphie by the hand.

"Why?" asked Selphie gripping Calli tightly.

"Cid sprained his ankle and was in a hospital in Deling for the past while, and he's coming home today, I just got a call from the doctor there. He'll be here within the next 2 hours. Rinoa's alerting the students and we need everything the way it was now," briefed Quistis quite business like.

"Right so let's go," said Calli. "Mira go with Zell, Ryan this is Irvine go clean up the Garden with him, I'll go with Selphie. We'll start at the infirmary, someone take the training centre, and the hallways, if you see a competent student tell them what's going on." Calli began to drag Selphie out the door, we'll do the front when we're all done."

Calli and Selphie were outside the door before anyone could question them and the two went to the infirmary in silence.

When they reached the infirmary Calli broke the silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Selphie retold her tale while cleaning a room in the infirmary. There were broken shards of glass, and the beds looked slept in.

"That is so retarded," replied Calli while she stacked papers on the front desk.

"I know and I don't know what to do, I mean it wasn't entirely Irvine's fault I'm sure, and me and Zell haven't really talked about anything, and it's not like I no longer car for Irvine and-"

"You're saying too much all that doesn't matter," interrupted Calli.

"Then what matters?"

"We are going to play a game okay? I'll give you two options and you say the one that you prefer okay, say it quick right off the top of your head okay?"

"I don't see how this will help…but I do love games."

"Okay ready? Blue or Red"

"Yellow."

"That's not how the game works Selphie say one of the two," scolded Calli moving on to another room in the infirmary.

"But I would clearly pick yellow," replied Selphie moving on to another room also.

"Fine we'll start again. Blue or Yellow?"

"Yellow"

"Dry or Wet?"

"Dry"

"Night or Day?"

"Have I seen a scary movie lately?"

"Selphie!"

"Okay-okay…um…day"

"Miniskirts or short shorts?"

"Miniskirts."

"High heels or flip-flops"

"Flip-flops"

"Rock or pop?"

"Pop"

"Deling or Timber?"

"Timber"

"Train or bus?"

"Train!"

"Zell or Irvine?"

"Zirvine"

"Selphie! That is against the rules!" Selphie shrugged then realized that Calli couldn't see her from the other room.

"Well it's not like there's a winner or a loser so I don't lose."

"Selphie…"

"What?"

"When you think of the future do you see yourself with Irvine or with Zell?" Selphie walked into the main room and Calli emerged from the room she was in too.

"It used to be Irvine but…lately…"

"Lately?"

"Lately I've been wondering what life would be like with Zell, I mean we were always really close, and he knows a lot about me…What do you think?"

"I think your kids will never sleep." Selphie smiled at her friend. "Come on, let's get this Garden cleaned up."

XXXXX

After an hour the Garden was almost completely clean except for the front. The students all helped out knowing the punishment for this would be dire. About 30 people were cleaning the front. Calli was on the floor with a sponge and bleach trying to get rid of the stains from the nights before. Ryan was helping her.

Rinoa and Quistis were working on a stain that was on one of the walls.

"How the crap did someone get a stain up here?" asked Rinoa clearly annoyed.

"The same way they got that underwear," replied Quistis. Rinoa looked where Quistis was and the two started to laugh. But they stopped abruptly. Everyone looked up to see Cid and Edea along with the other missing personnel standing in the front grim looks on their faces.

Everyone was silent for a while until Selphie jumped up from cleaning near one of the speakers, "SURPRISE!" Cid gave her a questioning look and then everyone jumped up wit her.

"WELCOME HOME!" they cried in unison. Cid smiled.

"You guys did this for me?" he asked happily.

"Yup," replied Selphie, "We even rented out speakers for you," she lied. "We were hoping you wouldn't be home so soon," she said honestly, "but now that you're here let the celebration begin. Cid smiled.

Zell took Selphie's hand, "Good one," he whispered.

"Thanks," she replied leaning her head against his shoulder. "It looks like they all fell for it." They looked over at Cid who looked incredibly content as people were signing his cast and congratulating him on his future recovery.

_ I guess that everything is going to work out for me, Irvine will be mad for a while but he can't possibly be mad at me forever can he? My luck has finally turned around, I mean there are no other big secrets that I have to deal with anymore. Except the party but that's not an issue now!_

It was then that the underwear attached to the ceiling fell onto Cid's head.

_Crap._


End file.
